La Venganza es Rosa
by Darkfaith96
Summary: ¡Por fin! Sephiroth tiene la oportunidad de vengarse de su archienemigo. Nada podría salir mal. ¿quien se atrevería a cruzarse en su camino? pero consecuencias son consecuencias y se llevara una gran sorpresa. (CloudxSephiroth) (OC)
1. ¿Que Carajos?

**Les presento mi nuevo fic, agradescanle a Bunny-Boss. Estaba mirando imagenes de Cloud y boom encontré una imagen de Sephiroth y Cloud. Mi cabeza empezó a trabajar y este fue el resultado. Espero les guste :3. Por cierto este fic no es Yaoi, sorry.**

* * *

En lo mas alto de los cielos, donde la corriente vital se transporta con libertad, había un alma un tanto atormentada. Su cabello plateado se movía ligeramente mientras el caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba aburrido, desesperado de ese lugar. Su estúpido hermano había fallado, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el ultimo ataque del cabeza de chocobo. Como lo odiaba a el y a sus estúpidos amigos que se creían los salvadores del planeta. Refunfuño exasperado de su situación, la corriente vital era tan pura y tan… buena que eso lo enfermaba. Las personas eran felices y para su disgusto se topo con la voz de la razón, su antiguo amigo y compañera de SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley. No había un maldito día que no se lo topara pero después de un tiempo recordó porque había sido su amigo hace tanto tiempo. El maldito imbécil siempre tenía la razón y para mas colmo, algo que nunca admitiría, el lo admiraba. Sephiroth, hijo de la calamidad del cielo, ángel de la muerte, señor de todo lo oscuro, admiraba al bobalicón de Angeal. Suspiro con fuerza cansado de caminar de un lado a otro sin ningún propósito

-viejo amigo, ¿qué pasa?-Angeal apareció de la nada

Sephiroth se cruzo de brazos-no es de tu incumbencia

Angeal lo miro seriamente-caminar de un lado a otro no te dará la oportunidad de volver a Gaia

¿si lo ven? La voz de la razón-no recalques lo obvio-ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto imaginarse ver a cabeza de chocobo empalado en su querida Masamune-solo quiero otra oportunidad…

-Sephiroth eso es…

-de poder asesinarlo con mis propias manos

-… y volvemos a lo mismo ¿no te cansas de eso?

-nunca me cansare, lo quiero ver sufrir

-Sephiroth, el pobre chico ya ha sufrido bastante, le quitaste su pueblo, su única familia y no me hagas recordarte lo de Aerith

-¡Bien! Lo se, me equivoque solo debí destruir esa materia

-no entiendo porque no lo pensaste primero

-¿no es suficiente que te diga que me arrepiento? Verla todos los malditos días con esa pu-pu-¡puta! Sonrisa plantando flores y poniéndonos coronas hechas de flores brincando de aquí y allá es, es, es-Sephiroth se tomo la cabeza con sus manos-desesperante

-en eso estoy de acuerdo… hasta Zack esta cansado

-si, a la chica se le subió el ego.

Los dos, viejos amigos, caminaron juntos pisando el prado lleno de flores. Los malditos clores de esas estúpidas flores, hacían que Sephiroth lamentara su existencia. Todo se había vuelto tan colorido desde que la ultima Cetra había convencido a la diosa de volver ese lugar en algo mas bonito y femenino. Como detestaba las flores. Las odiaba, eran tan frágiles y bonitas. Los dos caminaron sobre la corriente vital. La corriente vital era una fuente de vida pero para los que ya habían estirado la pata, la corriente se convertía en un camino infinito. Llano y aburrido, siempre emanaba luz del suelo pero lo que estaba por encima de sus cabezas era oscuro como la noche, también había pequeños puntitos. Las personas estaban maravilladas de lo que había después de la muerte. Pero Sephiroth no, quería volver a Gaia. Antes no tenía problema con caminar sin rumbo por toda la corriente pero desde que esa niña Cetra había puesto su toque femenino al lugar, toda su comodidad se fue al piso.

No muy lejos de donde quieran que estaban, había un puesto de ramen. Desde que Angeal y Sephiroth se reencontraron siempre iba allí, se sentaban en la barra y si estaba ocupada, solo era que Sephiroth se colocara detrás de las personas y estas en cuestión de segundos salían corriendo, no sin antes pagar su comida. Ese día estaban hambrientos por alguna razón. Entraron sin problemas, todos voltearon a mirar y se atragantaron o escupieron lo que estaban bebiendo. Angeal se encogió de hombros y Sephiroth se dirigió a la barra al puesto donde siempre se sentaba. Las personas de la barra huyeron despavoridos al sentir la presencia oscura de Sephiroth. El se sentó y Angeal lo hizo a su lado. El dueño de la tienda que siempre cocinaba los saludo alegremente, en el pasado le tenía muchísimo miedo a Sephiroth pero después de un tiempo se acostumbro a su oscura presencia. Les sirvió un plato del mejor ramen, ellos eran sus cliente predilectos, no había día que no pasaran por el restaurante. Los dos tomaron sus palillos dijeron "itadakimasu".

Mientras los dos amigos disfrutaban de su comida, no muy lejos del pequeño puesto estaba ubicado una iglesia que se parecía mucho, solo es casualidad, a la iglesia que siempre visitaba Aerith. Ahí se encontraba la ultima Cetra y su novio Zack Fair. El pobre estaba sentado en una roca sosteniendo una cuerda que estaba enrollada en sus manos. Aerith se encontraba haciendo unas decoraciones para el festival que se había inventado, ¿adivinan el nombre?, ¡era el festival de las flores! A que no lo vieron venir. Zack estaba aburrido, antes estar con Aerith era divertido pero ahora que era la embajadora de las almas su vida se había vuelto muy aburrida y monótona. Lo que mas le molestaba era que ya no tenían tiempo para tener intimidad. Eso lo abrumaba. En ese momento las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y entro una joven de cabello rubio, largo con una túnica blanca y dos alas pegadas en la espalda, de ojos azul claro y una gran espada detrás de su cadera. Zack sonrió aliviado por tener a alguien con quien conversar

-¡Anastasia! Me alegra verte

-hola Zack ¿qué tal Aerith?

-¡Ann! Que gusto verte mira ¿cómo están quedando las decoraciones?-Aerith levanto la cuerda que estaba llena de flores

-muy… floreado-sonrió

-¡lo se! Las flores son tan bonitas

-si, que no se note que las adoras-susurro Anastasia-entonces ¿qué hay Zack?

-nada nuevo y ¿cómo esta Cloud?

-muy bien, por fin se digno de invitar a Tifa a una cita-aplaudió emocionada-de pronto tendremos muchos Straifitos corriendo por la calle

-eso espero-le dijo Zack-cariño ¿te molesta si voy a comer?

-para nada ve-dijo Aerith sin mirarlo. Zack rodo sus ojos

-bien tengo hambre-dejo la cuerda en el piso y se fue junto con Anastasia. Al alejarse de la iglesia miro con disimulo-por fin, estoy harto

-¡yo también! Creo que ahora odio las flores

-Ann ¿ser un ángel guardián es un trabajo muy pesado?

-sabes, cuando me volví el ángel guardián de Cloud mi trabajo no era tan difícil-los dos caminaban hacia el pequeño puesto de ramen-hasta que Sephiroth apareció

los dos entraron y se encontraron con Sephiroth y Angeal-¡hola a todos!–saludo Zack-¿cómo has estado su día?

-una mierda-respondieron Sephiroth, Angeal y el dueño

-si el día es un asco-Anastasia se sentó al lado de Sephiroth y Zack a su lado-¿qué tal Seph? ¿aun quieres volver a Gaia a empalar a mi muchacho?

-si

-música para mis oídos-dijo con sarcasmo Anastasia.

Los cuatro comieron ramen. Compartieron ciertas palabras pero el tema no pasaba de cómo Aerith tomo control de todo. Anastasia era un arcángel protectora de la diosa. Ella llevaba el orden en la corriente viral. Todo era perfecto para ella hasta que Sephiroth apareció en la vida de su protegido. Cloud. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Cloud siempre terminaba topándose con Sephiroth. Eso hizo que su credibilidad cayera pero la diosa siempre había confiado en su trabajo y disposición. Hasta que ese trío de idiotas, Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz aparecieron de la nada. Ella trato de evitar el renacimiento de Sephiroth pero el poder de Genova era fuerte. Hasta ahí llego su buen racha de trabajo. Después de ese lamentable fracaso. Le dieron el puesto a la chica que había ayudado a curar el geostigma. Al principio a Ann no le molestaba pero el tiempo fue pasando y a Aerith se le subió el ego a la cabeza. Dentro de tres día se haría el festival de las flores, donde todos… comprarían flores. ¡como si no hubieran bastantes flores en el piso! Los cuatro terminaron de comer y Anastasia volvió con la diosa. Mientras los otros tres se quedaron para conversar un rato mas

-pobre Ann-Zack recostó su mentón en su mano-debe estar molesta por todo esto

-dime Fair-Sephiroth pidió un té caliente-¿tu novia sigue con la idea de una feria?

Zack suspiro-si

-Zack-le dijo Angeal-esto ya fue muy lejos. Por todos los lados que veo hay flores y mas flores. Creo que me estoy enfermando

-lo se pero no puedo hacer nada, esta tan emocionada con ese trabajo-Zack se lamento-desearía que esto terminara-se tomo la cabeza con sus manos-ya no lo aguanto mas

-dímelo a mi-susurro Sephiroth y tomo un sorbo de su té

-rayos, ya ni siquiera vuelve a la cama

-¿problemas sexuales?-dijo Angeal

-si-volvió a lamentarse-me a-bu-rro-Zack puso un par de billetes sobre la barra-gracias viejo, lo necesitaba

-hasta la próxima Zack

-bueno creo que también debemos partir-Angeal pago la comida de los dos

-vuelvan pronto.

Sephiroth y Angeal se despidieron. Cogieron caminos diferentes. Sephiroth estaba empeñado en encontrar un sitio que estuviera libre de flores. Entró a un pequeño pueblo, las calles estaban vacía pero para su disgusto, las casas estaba decoradas con flores. Decidió mirar el piso porque al parecer era el único lugar que no tenía flores. Paso por varias tiendas y por un callejón, escucho unas voces y se detuvo, estaban hablando de cómo bajar a Gaia. Agudizo su oído y escucho atentamente cada palabra. Cuando al parecer iban a cambiar de tema Sephiroth entro y tomo de la camisa al que sabía del tema. Lo obligo a decirle todo. Volvió en sus pasos satisfecho y una sonrisa diabólica se formo en sus labios. Camino hacia la iglesia y entro, en ella se encontraban Aerith y sus tres hermanos que no paraban de llamarla madre, eso lo sacaba de sus casillas pero ese día no. Se acerco sigilosamente, al estar cerca todos se alertaron de su presencia. Sephiroth cogió el brazo de Aerith y la acerco hacia el

-hay rumores-sonrió-que dicen que permites llevar a las alamas hacia Gaia ¿eso es cierto?

-¡hermano!-le grito Kadaj-¡suelta a madre!

-ella no es tu madre-lo miro con frialdad-bien pequeña Cetra… habla

-s-si a veces permito que las almas bajen a Gaia

-muy bien, ahora hazlo-la empujo hacia atrás y Aerith callo al suelo, sus tres hermano quisieron ayudarle pero Sephiroth fue mas rápido-¿qué esperas?

Aerith se quedo pensativa y luego miro a Sephiroth-¿estas dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa?-el la miro sin entender-¿con tal de estar de nuevo en Gaia?

-si

-bien-Aerith miro a Kadaj y a Loz-lo hare

Anastasia se encontraba leyendo unos reporte cuando sintió que la corriente perdía un poco de fuerza. Corrió hacia la diosa-¡diosa! Algo ha ocurrido

-estas en lo cierto-la mujer de cabello rubio y armadura dorada miro a su ángel-Sephiroth ha vuelto

-no… diosa-Anastasia se arrodillo y agacho la cabeza-le ruego me de permiso de ir en su búsqueda a Gaia, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya-miro a la diosa-no puedo permitir que le haga mas daño a Cloud

la diosa la miro y asintió-¡levántate Anastasia!-las dos se pararon-yo, la diosa de toda Gaia y humanidad te doy la tarea de proteger a tu pupilo de la oscuridad y de guiar al alma errante ¡Sephiroth!-la diosa le dio un beso en su frente-te doy mi bendición.

En la parte destruida de Midgar. En la iglesia para ser mas específicos empezó a resplandecer, la luz salía por las ventanas y agujeros. Poco a poco es fuente de luz tomo forma de una persona. Llevaba pantalones negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos zapatos que le cubrían las rodillas de cuero. En su mano izquierda llevaba la famosísima, espada Masamune. Miro a su alrededor y sonrió la pequeña florista idiota lo había logrado. Sonrió con superioridad, todo era perfecto. Sephiroth sintió una fuerte presencia detrás de el. Por fin algo de diversión

-¡Sephirtoh!-grito Anastasia empuñando su espalda-no permitiré que le hagas daño a Cloud-Sephiroth no se movía-¡da la cara! ¡cobarde!-Sephiroth ensancho mas su sonrisa y poco a poco giro su cuerpo-prepárate Sephir… -Anastasia abrió sus ojos como platos

Sephiroth la miro extrañado-¿qué?

-¿se-sephiroth? Mi-mira hacia abajo

lo hizo y ahogo un grito de sorpresa. En su pecho había dos melones bien puestecitos en su pecho-¡¿pero que?!-los cogió con sus manos y los apretó. Se retorció de dolor, si eran parte de su cuerpo-esto, esto-miro a Anastasia, dejo caer su espada y corrió hacia el estanque-no-se toco su cara, era mas fina y femenina

-¿Sephiroth?

Anastasia no sabía que hacer, aun estaba en shock. El hijo de la calamidad del cielo, ángel de la muerte, señor de todo lo oscuro ya no era un hombre. Ahora era una mujer. Miro sus manos, temblaban pero de rabia. Su rostro estaba pálido y en sus ojo se podía ver una luz asesina. Se arrodillo y le grito al cielo con todo el poder que sus pulmones le permitían.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Electro Shock

**HOOOOOOOOOOLA, siento la demora, es que pase por un momento de falta de imaginación TTwTT la verdad me gusta mucho esta historia. Me encanta jugar con los personajes serios y ponerlos en ridículo XD, tal como hago en mi otro fic :3. Espero les guste y no me molestaría ver uno que otro review :P jajajajaj pero sin presiones :D. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Y ahí estaban ellas dos, en una iglesia deshabitada y oscura. Sephiroth estaba enojado, muy enojado, como deseaba tener a cabeza de chocobo en esos momentos. Como no lo tenía y Anastasia no tenía la culpa de su situación decidió desquitarse con la iglesia. Lanzaba al aire todo lo que podía, sillas, rocas, partía en la mitad las columnas y pateaba el agua que estaba en medio de la enorme iglesia. Anastasia solo podía hacer pequeños brinquitos cada vez que la iglesia temblaba. Jamás había visto a Sephiroth en una crisis nerviosa. Decidió dejarlo solo y salir un momento. Busco por la destruida calle y encontró un teléfono publico, también estaba destruido pero eso no le impediría llamar a la diosa. Se acerco y metió una moneda de oro muy brillante. Oprimió unos botone y espero en la línea hasta que la contestadora empezó a hablar.

_-bienvenido a líneas vitales. Si quiere saber de nuestros servicios marque uno, si necesita contactar a un familiar marque dos de lo contrario si usted es un ángel y requiere de los servicios de la diosa por favor espere en la línea_-sonó el pitido-_¿ho-hola? ¿así es como funciona esta cosa?_

-si su majestad así es como funciona el teléfono

-_hola Anastasia ¿paso algo?_

-mmmm si, bueno tenemos un problemita

-_¿qué es ese ruido?_

Anastasia miro la iglesia-ese es el problema. Vera su majestad Sephiroth sufrió ciertos… cambios

-_¿qué cambios?_

-bueeeno, el… es mujer

-_…_

-¿su majestad?

-_¿es mujer? ¿hablas enserio?_

-si señora, hablo muy enserio, tiene bubbies y toda la cosa… ¿qué hago?

-_la verdad… ¿cómo decirte? No podemos ayudarte, estamos cortos de presupuesto _

-¿eeh?

-_creo que lo de la feria de las flores… ehm no fue muy buena idea_

-pe-pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con el problema su majestad?

-_Anastasia es mi deber comunicarte que no los puedo devolver_

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡su majestad! No puede hablar enserio

-_lo siento Anastasia pero la economía no esta ayudando. Debes encontrar una forma de vivir en Edge hasta que todo se estabilice _

-su majestad…

-_te llamaremos cuando la situación mejore… un poquito_

-pe-pero…

-_lo sentimos_-sonó la contestadora-_su saldo se encuentra en cero. Gracias por llamar a líneas vitales, esperamos su llamada._

Anastasia colgó. Camino de vuelta a la iglesia y se encontró con Sephiroth. Ya estaba calmado o mas bien cansado. El o bueno ella trato de hablar con Anastasia pero el ángel paso de largo y empezó a destruir todo. Ahora ella tenía un ataque nervioso o mas bien de furia. Pasaron unas buenas tres horas hasta que Anastasia se digno a sentarse al lado de Sephiroth. Lo miro y le conto todo lo que le había dicho la diosa. Sephiroth solo pudo suspirar derrotado. Ya no tenía la suficiente rabia como para tumbar la iglesia. Decidieron organizar un poco el lugar y acostarse en una de las bancas. Todavía era de noche. Tiempo después los rayos del sol tocaron delicadamente los rostros de las dos mujeres. Cuando Anastasia abrió los ojos se encontró con un hombre que la miraba de una forma extraña. El hombre olía a alcohol y le faltaban varios dientes. Anastasia se levanto sin quitarle la mirada de encima al extraño. Busco a Sephiroth y vio que había otro hombre muy parecido al que estaba a su lado, ese acercaba lentamente su mano a uno de los pechos de Sephiroth. Solo fue que uno de sus dedos lo rozara para que Sephiroth lo tirara a los cielos. Se levanto y miro al hombre que estaba al lado de Anastasia y este salió corriendo. Las dos se levantaron, querían darse un baño. Sephiroth quería ir a Edge pero Anastasia lo detuvo. Miro su vestimenta, era demasiado provocativa, la chaqueta le tapaba un poco de sus enormes pechos y los pantalones ajustados dejaban ver una gran cadera y trasero, además era la vestimenta de Sephiroth, si se topara con alguien de AVALANCHA tendrían problemas.

Anastasia decidió ir por su cuenta. Miro su billetera y tenía dinero suficiente para comprar buena ropa. Antes de salir Sephiroth le dio su numero celular, ella saco el suyo y también le dio el numero. Con eso partió hacia Edge. Decidió volar y aterrizar en un callejón deshabitado. Camino por una calle y entro al centro, había tantas personas, eso nunca le agrado. Camino a paso rápido, las personas la miraban de forma rara, de pronto era por su ropa, debía encontrar rápido una tienda de ropa. Camino y camino hasta que por fin encontró una, entro y miro los diferentes conjuntos. Para ella escogió un abrigo blanco con un cinturón, tomo un par de botas grises de amarrar, una falda negra que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, una camisa manga larga blanca, un chaleco gris con unas cadenas doradas que servían como botones y una cinta en el cuello del chaleco, también se puso unos leggins negros que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Se lo probo y le gusto pero le faltaba algo, busco por la tienda y encontró un cinturón dorado que le caía a un lado de su cadera. Listo, ahora solo faltaba la ropa de Sephiroth, tuvo que escogerle la ropa interior, decidió que compraría la negra. Busco unas camisas y encontró una que estaba hecha de cadena y tenía una X hecha en cuero, muy parecido a su vestimenta, después encontró unos jeans negros desgastados y unas botas de cuero que llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla por ultimo encontró un abrigo de cuero negro con cinturones como botones y largo. Pago todo y se llevo la ropa que había escogido. Anastasia estaba feliz con su compra y se dirigió a la puerta, frente a ella entro un joven de cabello rubio y puntiagudo, sin darse cuenta sus pies reaccionaron por si solos y corrió hacia el. Salto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerza

-¡eres tu!

Cloud estaba incomodo-¿t-te conozco?

-claro que no-Anastasia le cogió los cachetes-mira cuanto has crecido, ya eres todo un chico grande

-¿eeh?

-awwww eres tan lindo-le dio un beso en su frente-¿qué haces por aquí? ¿le vienes a comprar algo a Tifa?

-¿cómo…?-en ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Anastasia

-espera un minuto ¿hola?

-_¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTAS?_-el cabello de Anastasia se levanto_-¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! ¡TRAE ALGO DE COMER!_

-¡no tienes que ser tan grosero!-Anastasia se alejo-acabo de comprar la ropa

-_¡¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO ESTUVISTE COMPRANDO ROPA?!_

-¡si! Ya, iré enseguida a un restaurante, comprare la comida

-_bien, que no se te olvide traer algo para bañarnos _

-podrías agregarle un por favor si no es mucho pedir

-_solo tráelo_-y colgó

Anastasia miro molesta su celular luego miro a Cloud quien la miraba confundido-ehm ¿puedes sugerirme un buen restaurante?

-puedes ir al restaurante que esta a la vuelta

-gracias… por cierto soy Anastasia puedes llamarme Ann y… deberías comprarle un vestido como ese que esta en el maniquí.

Se despidió de el y salió de la tienda. Fue y compro la comida y las cosas para el baño. Por ultimo regreso a la iglesia y le mostro las cosas a Sephiroth. Miro todo de mala gana, el no quería ser mujer, el quería ser un maldito hombre. El dejo su ropa en una banca y siguió a Anastasia hasta el estanque, primero se bañaría y luego comería. Se sentía incomodo por sus nuevo pechos, por el amor de Dios ¡eran enormes! Aun no podía creer en la situación que estaba. Suspiro resignado y miro con sorpresa a Anastasia, estaba desnuda frente a el. Tenía un buen cuerpo, firme y fuerte, debía admitirlo, desde que la conoció se sintió atraído por el ángel, trataba de disimular las constantes miradas que le dirigía, ¿cómo podía hacerlo si ella estaba justo ¡ahí! Levantando su cabello y mostrándole sus atributos, podría haber vuelto con un nuevo cuerpo pero sus gustos seguían siendo de hombre. Como pudo se limpio con el jabón, aun le incomodaba esos enormes bultos. Se vistió con la ropa que Anastasia le trajo, era cómoda y fresca. Se miraron y salieron de la iglesia mientras comían su almuerzo. Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar al centro de Edge, Sephiroth miraba hacia todos los lados en busca de una cabellera rubia, Anastasia lo vigilaba de reojo. Caminaron sin rumbo como lo hacían en la corriente vital. Las personas pasaban y las miraban de forma extraña.

-¿ahora?-pregunto Sephiroth parándose en medio de la acera

-no lo se… ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

Sephiroth miro hacia el cielo-no podemos volver…-susurro-tampoco pienso pasar otra noche en esa maldita iglesia-Sephiroth miro a Anastasia-¿con cuanto dinero contamos?

-lo único que tengo son las monedas para comunicarme con la diosa y no mas de tres mil gil

-podríamos sobrevivir un mes… si no contamos con una renta…

-Seph creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar un lugar donde vivir

Sephiroth la miro divertido-¿nosotros? ¿Me estas diciendo que tu y yo vamos a vivir en el mismo apartamento?-sonrió burlón

-tengo que cumplir ordenes, debo guiar tu patética alma hacia la luz

-¿patética?-dijo entre dientes

-si creíste que solo iba a dejarte ir creo que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente. En estos momentos soy como un pequeño virus, no notaras mi presencia pero en el momento donde te descuides te atacare y empezare a molestarte

-quiero verlo-dijo desafiante

-no sabes con quien te metes-dijo Anastasia

Sephiroth sonrió-pruébalo, tengamos una batalla, si yo gano me dejaras solo, no me perseguirás y dejaras que yo haga lo que se me venga en gana

-muy bien… pero antes que todo-Anastasia lo miro o la miro-tenemos que encontrarle un funda a tu espada

-¿por qué?-dijo en tono burlon

-porque si te llegan a reconocer se van a sorprender de ver que el 'gran' Sephiroth aparezca como un transformista ¿no?

Sephiroth se tenso por la respuesta, era verdad, ¿cómo iba a enfrentar a cabeza de chocobo con esa apariencia? Jamás le daría ese gusto. Buscaron por toda la ciudad hasta que encontraron una tienda apartada de espadas. El anciano, dueño de la tienda, le hizo una funda para la Masamune. Después de eso utilizaron sus alas para desplazarse velozmente por la ciudad y llegar a la antigua Midgar. Aterrizaron en un edificio. Sephiroth saco su espada y Anastasia hizo aparecer la suya, era plateada, la cabeza era un enorme zafiro incrustado, el cuerpo era azul oscuro con una línea dorada en la mitad, el guardamano era largo y son muchos signos en el, el cuerpo de la espada tenía unos escritos dorados dibujados. La espada resplandecía con la escasa luz del sol. Tomaron posiciones y empezaron con la batalla. El sonido de las hojas al chocar les llegaba a los oídos, aumentaron la velocidad, sus cuerpos no se veía pero aquel sonido las delataba, las dos chocaron espadas y quedaron suspendidas en el aire, Anastasia miro los ojos de Sephiroth, no iba a permitirle ganar esa batalla, debía proteger a Cloud y de paso hacer sufrir a Sephiroth por hacerla quedar mal ante todas las almas. La batalla se extendió y sin darse cuenta, el sol se estaba ocultando al horizonte. Sephiroth jadeaba del cansancio mientras a Anastasia le caía un par de gotas de sudor por su fino rostro. Sephiroth se vio con desventaja. Miro el lugar donde estaba parado, no era el edificio donde habían comenzado, ese antiguo edificio lo derrumbo Anastasia de un tajado. Ni siquiera el podía hacer, eso. _"demonios, no debí subestimarla"_ pensó enojado por su arrogancia, sin darse cuenta Anastasia se lanzo a gran velocidad contra el, logro interponer su espada pero esta salió volando hacia un lado, miro en donde caía y sintió el frío metal de la espada en su garganta. Anastasia tenía la punta de su espada en la garganta de Sephiroth, la afilada punta le corto levemente la piel haciendo que una fina gota de sangre cayera.

Anastasia bajo la espada y sonrió victoriosa, le había ganado. Le dio la espalda a Sephiroth y cogió la Masamune, se la lanzo. Las dos bajaron del edificio por las escaleras y caminaron por las oscuras calles, estaban cansadas por la pelea. Caminaron sin rumbo hasta que encontraron un pequeño bar, no vieron el nombre del bar, solo entraron y se sentaron en la barra. Sephiroth pidió un whiskey y Anastasia una copa de vino. La bartender no les dio la cara, eso no les importo

-vaya, ¿qué haremos?-le pregunto a Sephiroth-no tenemos donde dormir y tenemos poco dinero

-me lo preguntas a mi

-no debes ser tan grosero

-cierra la boca-la bar tender les dejo los dos vasos y se fue con una bandeja a una mesa-odio esto

-dímelo a mi, arrastrada a un lugar desconocido para estar al lado de una desgraciada alma

-¿podrías parar con eso?-dijo molesto

-¿qué? Es la verdad

Sephiroth miro hacia otro lado-no sabía que eras tan poderosa

-¿creíste que cualquiera podía proteger a la diosa? Eso me ofende, solo los mejores guerreros pueden estar a su lado para protegerla

-la florista esa no es poderosa

de los ojos de Anastasia cayeron grandes cataratas-¡lo se! Mi vida es tan patética, ser reemplazada por una niña que a duras penas corta un vegetal

-ya, no es para tanto…-Sephiroth miro por la ventana que estaba detrás, ya era de noche-¿ahora? Donde dormiremos, ya es de noche

-siempre podemos ir al desierto y buscar una reconfortante cueva

-me parece perfecto, solo compramos un colchón un par de almohada y listo, no hay que pagar renta

-… si pero, ¿cómo haremos para bañarnos? Y ¿qué hay del baño? No podemos vivir en una cueva para siempre, también merecemos comodidades

-bien, ¿qué sugieres?-dijo exasperado

Anastasia miro a la bar tender-disculpa señorita podría…-la chica se volteo y dejo ver su rostro, Anastasia se puso pálida y trago fuerte. Volteo a mirar lentamente a Sephiroth

-Lockhart-susurro Sephiroth, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formo lentamente en sus labios. Escucharon unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras. La persona que bajo era nada mas ni nada menos que Cloud Strife

Sephiroth trato de empuñar su espada pero Anastasia lo detuvo-no lo hagas-dijo tensa-si lo haces te va arrepentir

-si como no-Sephiroth se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió en dirección a Cloud. El la miro desconfiado y le dio frente, le parecía conocida, ese cabello plateado, esos ojos, esa katana, solo había una persona en el mundo que los tendría… pero no había manera de que reencarnara en una chica sexy

-hay Dios-suspiro Anastasia-¿por qué les gusta de la forma difícil?-de su abrigo saco un control y oprimió un botón. Sephiroth estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su objetivo pero sintió una corriente eléctrica surcar todo su cuerpo, perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio, callo al suelo-¿ves lo que pasa cuando no obedeces?

Sephiroth se levanto ayudándose de la barra, de su cabeza y brazos salía humo-tu…

-disculpen-hablo Tifa con duda-¿quiénes son?

-soy Seph…-otra descarga eléctrica para Sephy

-hola soy Anastasia y ella es mi amiga Saphira, somos nuevas en Edge-Sephiroth alias Saphira se levanto con dificultad del suelo, Ann tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y Sephiroth la miro con eterno rencor.

Y así fue como AVALANCHA, bueno, dos miembros conocieron a la pareja dispareja del momento. Anastasia ex arcángel guardiana de la corriente vital y Saphira anteriormente conocida como Sephiroth hijo de la calamidad del cielo, ángel de la muerte, señor de todo lo oscuro. ¿qué aventuras les espera a este par?


	3. Secretos

Y ahí estaba, en el desierto muriéndose frío. Sip nuestro querido Sephiroth estaba sentado en una roca en medio del desierto. El pobre se abrazaba a si mismo y habría evitado estar en esa situación tan patética si hubiera escuchado a su compañera Anastasia _"ponte algo que te abrigue, el desierto es muy frío por la noche"_ recordó las palabras con rabia pero ¿por qué estaba ahí? Bueno la razón era muy simple y se resume en la forma en que se desarrollo su encuentro con AVALANCHA, mas específicos Cloud y Tifa. Después de recibir esos choques eléctricos, los dos miembros del antiguo grupo terrorista las invito a una misión en las afueras de Edge. A Sephiroth no le importaba cual era la misión, el sabia que la podría terminar con los ojos vendados, su interés era la paga, necesitaban dinero desesperadamente y una casa donde dormir. Anastasia acepto sin pensarlo también estaba apunto de aceptar la invitación de Tifa para quedarse en el bar pero Sephiroth se opuso rotundamente, el y Cloud se miraron con rabia. Cloud sabía que esa 'chica' tenía algo muy raro y el parentesco con su antiguo enemigo no podría ser coincidencia. En fin, las dos aceptaron por el simple hecho de hacer algo con sus vidas y ahí estaba el, sentado en una roca muriéndose de frío. La misión era detener unos contrabandistas, el cuartel general estaba en medio del desierto _"los voy hacer pagar por esto"_ pensó con rabia.

Anastasia se encontraba cerca de la base, podía ver a la perfección a todos los hombres que estaban caminando con grandes cajas llenas de alguna cosa. Tenían que vigilarlos hasta que los otros integrantes llegaran. Se estaba aburriendo, no pasaba nada, llevaba una hora ahí escondida en las sombras. _"¿cuál será el plan?"_ se pregunto impaciente, normalmente no tenía que esperar, normalmente ELLA daba las ordenes y no era una de los peones. Suspiro frustrada y aburrida, se fijo en uno de sus mechones y empezó a jugar con el jalándolo hacia abajo. Un poco después miro una linda ardilla por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, Anastasia sentía una obsesión por acariciar todo lo que fuera peludo y con forma de animal, la cogió con delicadeza y paso su dedo por su lomo, la ardilla olfateo su mano y subió por su brazo hasta su hombro, la ardilla olfateo su oreja sacándole una risita. La ardilla salió corriendo hacia un lado y por autor reflejo ella lo siguió embobada importándole poco arruinar el plan. Sephiroth abrió la boca sin creérselo, Anastasia caminaba y a veces corría dando leves saltico detrás de una estúpida ardilla. Automáticamente llamo por el transmisor a sus otros dos compañeros

-Anastasia se movió de su posición-carraspeo un poco, aun no estaba acostumbrado a su voz femenina

-_¿qué?_-pregunto preocupada Tifa-_aun no han llegado_

-¿cuál es el punto de la misión?

-_¿eh?_

-llevamos horas mirando a esos idiotas ir de acá a allá ¿cuándo vamos a actuar?

-_son unos contrabandistas, debemos arrebatarles un dispositivo que contiene las antiguas investigaciones del profesor Hojo _

Sephiroth sonrió con malicia-Hojo ¿eh? Interesante

Tifa pudo captar algo de malicia en su tono-_Saphira ¿qué piensas hacer?_

-oh nada, solo estirar las piernas… y calentar un poco

-_¡Saphira te prohí…!_

Sephiroth se arranco el transmisor, lo tiro al piso y lo piso cuando se dirigió hacia el borde. Miro la patética base improvisada, salto y cayo en la entrada, los vigilantes alzaron sus armas y el saco su espada. Con una velocidad inhumana se lazo contra ellos, de un solo movimiento los dejo inertes en el piso, se estaba divirtiendo a pesar que no eran rivales para el. Siguió avanzando matando a todas las personas que se le cruzaban cuando iba a entrar a otra división escucho unas pisadas y que alguien grito colérico su nombre pero el verdadero, miro de reojo y sonrió, era su eterno rival quien le hacía frente una vez mas, ignoro deliberadamente a los hombre armados y se lanzo contra Cloud. Los dos estaban apunto de chocar espadas cuando otra apareció de la nada, Anastasia miro a Sephiroth con furia, empujo a Cloud mandándolo fuera de la base y le hizo frente a Sephiroth

-¡¿qué crees que haces?!

-si vienes a putearme por no quedarme en mi puesto creo que no sería justo

Anastasia le golpeo la cabeza con un abanico hecho de papel tumbándolo al piso-¡idiota! ¡claro que no voy a putearte por eso! ¡te voy a putear por atacar a Cloudy!-Sephiroth levanto su rostro pero Anastasia lo piso-¡idiota, idiota, idiota!-lo piso indefinidas veces llegando a asustar a los hombres armados. Anastasia los miro sombría-¿qué miran?-los hombres se tensaron por su tono de voz-ustedes grupo de escorias, son los culpables de que este mundo este al borde de la perdición-se acerco lentamente-si valoran sus vidas… me dirán donde esta lo que buscamos… Seph ¿qué estamos buscando?-a los hombre les cayo una gotita de vergüenza por la cabeza

Sephiroth se levanto tambaleante y se volteo para mirarla. Los hombres gritaron de horror, Sephiroth tenía un río de sangre que le bajaba por toda la cara-estamos buscando un dispositivo con información del profesor Hojo

-¿Hojo? Mmmmm… ¿hablas del tipo loco que podría ser tu padre?

-¿disculpa?

-oh lo siento, cuando terminemos esta misión tendremos una pequeña charla

-no se de que mierda estas hablando… pero estos tíos me están desesperando.

Levantaron sus espaldas y se lanzaron contra todos. Por fuera Cloud y Tifa veían como el campamento se movía también escuchaban las cosas romperse eso también incluía los huesos de los hombres. Después de una hora las dos chicas salieron ilesas a excepción de Sephiroth que aun tenía la herida en la frente abierta. Camino como si nada pero de un momento a otro sintió como las fuerzas se le iban, las piernas se le doblaron pero antes de que se golpeara contra el piso Cloud alcanzo a sostenerla. Tenía la mirada perdida y balbuceaba incoherencias, la vista se le volvió borrosa hasta que perdió la conciencia. Anastasia se sintió un poco mal pero eso no le quito la sonrisa de ver a Cloud ahí sin ningún rasguño. Le dio una patada al cuerpo inerte de Sephiroth que cayo al piso como un costal de papas y le cogió el rostro a Cloud, lo reviso de y luego deposito un tierno beso en su frente. Tifa sintió celos por el simple hecho de que Cloud se había sonrojado. Anastasia le puso frente a su nariz el pequeño dispositivo que estaban buscando, Cloud lo tomo con cuidado, la misión había terminado. Cloud se dirigió a su motocicleta, Fenrir, mientras Anastasia arrastraba de un pie a Sephiroth hasta una camioneta. Partieron hacia el bar. Como Anastasia y Sephiroth no tenían donde quedarse y como Sephiroth estaba inconsciente por la perdida de sangre, Anastasia acepto la invitación de Tifa.

La pareja de compañeros empezaron a organizar el bar. Anastasia siguió arrastrando a Sephiroth y lo siguió haciendo cuando subió las escaleras. Los dos miraron como la cabeza de la extraña chica peliplateada rebotaba con cada escalón, ¿estaba siendo ruda? Nah para nada. Anastasia entro a la ultima habitación del pasillo, en ella solo había dos camas individuales con sabanas blancas y una mesita de noche. Con cierta brusquedad tumbo a Sephiroth sobre la cama que estaba cerca de la puerta. Apenas Anastasia toco la acolchada cama se quedo profunda. Cuando Tifa termino de lavar el ultimo vaso subió junto con Cloud. El rubio noto cierta tensión en su amiga si es que se le puede decir amiga hacía un par de días habían empezado a salir. Quería saber el porque de su enojo aunque tenía sus sospechas, sin permiso entro a la habitación de su antigua amiga de la infancia. Ella lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y zapateando el piso tenía el seño fruncido y parecía muy molesta

-empieza…-suspiro Cloud

-¿por qué permitiste que te besara?

-fue en la frente…

-¡dejaste que te besara!

-no lo tenía previsto… además ella actúa así desde que la conocí-susurro

Tifa tomo su rostro-¿te gusto?-estaba sonrojada

-fue en la frente

Tifa acerco su rostro-¿te gusto?-susurro

-no-Cloud acorto la distancia y deposito sus labios sobre los de Tifa. Fue un beso casto… como los día anteriores. Tifa no lo dejaba pasar de ese limite-Tifa-se quejo

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto inocentemente

-… nada-le dio la espalda y se fue a su habitación frustrado-tsk.

Sip, tener una novia sexy durmiendo a tan solo tres pasos de su habitación no era fácil y mas cuando vestía de forma provocativa y se encontraba tan prohibido. Se acostó frustrado siempre era lo mismo a ella le daba vergüenza todo hasta le daba vergüenza admitir que estaban saliendo. ¿qué podía hacer? Solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran. Dos horas después Sephiroth recobro la conciencia, levanto su torso y se toco la cabeza, le estaba doliendo como un infierno, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación en una buena cama pero ¿dónde? Miro a su acompañante, debían hablar seriamente, camino hacia ella y la sacudió de manera brusca quería respuestas, no sobre su paternidad estaba harto de eso y todo lo relacionado con Genova, lo que le importaba era ¿dónde carajos estaba? Tenía una sospecha pero el problema fue que Anastasia siguió durmiendo, volvió a sacudirla pero no la desperté en vez de eso solo consiguió un ronquido y que se volteara al otro lado, exasperado y con jaqueca, pensó y pensó hasta que le llego una idea, se acerco a su oído y le susurro un par de palabras. Anastasia se despertó de golpe y se lanzo sobre Sephiroth, sus ojos estaba rojos de la furia

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo con la mandíbula tensa

-no pude despertarte

-¿qué quieres?-Anastasia se sentó en el borde de la cama

-¿se puede saber donde estamos?

-en 7th Heaven

-¡¿qué?!

-shhhh todos están dormidos, baja la voz

-¡¿por qué estamos aquí?!-susurro

-¿qué? ¿Preferías quedarte en el desierto muriéndote de frío? ¡no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir!-susurro Anastasia algo molesta-se que odias a Cloud y estoy segura que el sospecha de ti

-¿de mi?

-oh vamos que seas mujer no significa que la posibilidad de que seas otro… espíritu de Sephiroth se descarte-Sephiroth la miro poco convencido-¡mírate! Tienes pelo plateado, largo, ojos azul verdoso y para mas colmo llevas en la mano la Masamune

Sephiroth la puso detrás de su espalda-¿y? Dudo que alguno piense que YO voy a volver con la apariencia de una mujer

-Cloud no es idiota además siente tu aura llena de odio, oscuridad y estupidez

-muy bien, ya no soporto-los dos alistaron sus armas, no les importaba destruir la habitación y de paso el bar, antes de hacer algún movimiento escucharon unos pasos

la puerta se abrió-¿quiénes son ustedes?

-esa es una buena pregunta-Sephiroth bajo la espada-nombre ¡ahora!

-Vincent Valentine-las dos se tensaron

-o-oye-Anastasia dio un paso adelante-¿cuánto escuchaste?

-lo suficiente-Vincent miro de arriba abajo-jamás pensé que volverías de esa forma-dejo escapar una risa

Sephiroth levanto su espada por encima de su cabeza-ya, ya-Anastasia lo detuvo-vuelve a dormir yo me encargo de lo demás-le golpeo la nuca y callo tendido al suelo.

Anastasia lo dejo en la cama y lo arropo, salió por la ventana no sin antes indicarle a Vincent que la siguiera. Subieron al techo, Anastasia se acerco a Vincent, le tapo la cara con su mano pero Vincent saco su revolver por instinto, no confiaba en ella, Anastasia se exalto por su acción e hizo aparecer su espada en su mano. Se pusieron en guardia y empezaron con una batalla. Saltaban de techo en techo hasta llegar a una edificación en construcción, Vincent le disparaba repetidas veces pero Anastasia las esquivaba con facilidad o simplemente las desviaba con una rápido movimiento de la espada. Saltaban y saltaban de una lado para otro hasta que llegaron a la cima. Anastasia sabía que la pelea no llegaría a ninguna parte y sabía que Vincent no permitiría que le modificara la memoria porque eso era lo que tenía planeado hacerle. Suspiro frustrada, hizo desaparecer su espada y levanto las mano en son de paz. Vincent bajo su arma con cautela, sabía que ella era diferente. Se acercaron a paso firme hasta quedar cara a cara

-no puedes decirle a los demás-empezó Anastasia

-¿cuál es la razón?

-ordenes de la diosa

-¿diosa?

Anastasia dejo escapar un suspiro y miro el cielo estrellado esperando por una señal, las extrañas empezaron a brillar de forma extraña, miro a Vincent a los ojos-soy Anastasia arcángel protectora de la diosa creadora de todo, vengo de la corriente vital-Vincent no parecía sorprendido-Sephiroth regreso por medio de una… "ayudita"

-eso lo pude ver

-lo se, eso no lo vi venir, bueno al grano, su majestad me dio la orden de guiar a su desorientada alma, si es que se puede decir que esta desorientado-susurro-por un camino lleno de paz y amor-sonrió

-…

-…

-¿Sephiroth?-ella asintió-¿y si trata de atacar de nuevo?

-para eso estoy aquí, no te preocupes por el yo lo manejo, todo esta bajo control

-¿qué intentabas hacer en el techo?

-trate de modificar tu memoria para proteger la identidad de Sephiroth

-eso no funcionar conmigo

-¿eh?-eso no lo tenía previsto-¿por qué?

-no soy una única mente-entonces Anastasia recordó el experimente de la doctora Lucrecia-¿lo sabes?

-Lucrecia-susurro-habíamos dejado a Chaos en esa cueva…

-¿ella esta ahí?-Anastasia lo miro sin comprender-Lucrecia

-no… ella no ha muerto esta congelada, no es uno con el planeta-se miraron a los ojos-dame tu mano

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Vincent se la dio

-desconfío de los humanos-en su mano apareció un signo-este es un contrato, no puede decir ni dar pistas de que Sephiroth ha vuelto, es mi deber protegerlo y no puedo fallar otra vez en mi tarea-el signo se paso a la mano de Vincent y desapareció-no puedes decir ni una sola palabra ¿entendido? Podrías sufrir graves consecuencias.

Vincent no quiso ahondar mas en el tema solo asintió y los dos volvieron al bar en completo silencio. Anastasia entro por la ventana y Vincent por la puerta, esa conversación no había ocurrido. Anastasia se arropo y miro por la ventana, aun era de noche y le esperaba un largo día por llegar.


End file.
